crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Neo Cortex/Gallery
Gallery 24cv0p1.png|Cortex in Crash Bandicoot. cortex_bk_cb1_1.png|Booklet info from Crash Bandicoot. Crashandcortex.jpg|Cortex about to catch Crash in Crash Bandicoot. lightsoutcortex.png|A portrait of Cortex from the Crash Bandicoot level, Lights Out. CortexCB1.png|Cortex as seen in Crash Bandicoot. dr__neo_cortex_face_by_sperhak618-d5igiqh.png|Cortex's icon from Crash Bandicoot. cortex boss.jpeg|Cortex in Crash Bandicoot. crash1cortexepilogue.png|Credits foreshadowing that Cortex will have his revenge. crtex.png|Cortex in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Wocccortex2.PNG|Cortex posing almost identically to a portrait of him in Crash Bandicoot. cortex_bk_cb2_1.png|Booklet info from Cortex Strikes Back. CortexFalling.png|Cortex falling from the sky. Cortex Hologram.jpg|Cortex (Holograph) in Cortex Strikes Back Crash 2 Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex as he appears in Cortex Strikes Back. CortexCB2.png|Cortex as seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. CortexStrikesBackHead.png|Cortex's head in the Game Over screen. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Doctor Neo Cortex Hologram.png|Cortex's hologram model in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Doctor Neo Cortex Icon.png|Cortex's icon from Cortex Strikes Back. cortex_bk_cb3_1.png|Booklet info from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. cortex baby.jpeg|Through the credits you can see Cortex and Tropy in their baby forms. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Doctor Neo Cortex Head in Vortex.png|Cortex's head in vortex from Warped. Doctor Neo Cortex Head in Vortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Cortex's head in vortex from Warped. Cortex_Tiny_Boss.png|Cortex observing Tiny's boss fight against Crash in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Dr. Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Warped Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Neo Cortex.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Dr. Neo Cortex Warped.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Warped Dr. Neo Cortex.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Doctor Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Doctor Neo Cortex Warped.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Dr. Neo Cortex.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. Cortex Uka Uka Crash 3.png|Cortex and Uka Uka before the start of Cortex's boss fight in Warped. Crash 3 Cortex Uka Uka.png|Cortex and Uka Uka before the start of Cortex's boss fight in Warped. Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Cortex during his boss fight in Warped. n__cortex__s_mugshot_by_sperhak618-d5w1s12.png|Cortex's icon from Warped. Image:CTR-Cortex.jpg|Cortex (Naughty Dog Artwork) in Crash Team Racing. Cortex_in_CTR.jpg|Cortex modifying his kart in CTR. CTRCortexRender.png|Cortex in his kart. ctrcortex.png|Cortex's character selection screen. Isabella_Trophy_Presents.jpg|From third place Cortex glares at Crash. CTRCortexVictory.png|Cortex after winning a race in CTR. Neo Cortex CTR.png|Cortex in CTR. CTR Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in his kart in CTR. CTR N. Cortex In-Kart (Front).png|Cortex in his kart in CTR. CTR N. Cortex In-Kart (Back).png|Cortex in his kart in CTR. Cortex.png|Cortex's icon in CTR. Doctor Neo Cortex CTR Icon.png|Cortex's icon in CTR. cortex_bk_bash_1.png|Booklet info from Crash Bash. Crash Bash Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in Crash Bash. NeoCortex CrashBash.png|Cortex's icon in Crash Bash. WrathofcortexNA.jpg|Cortex (on monitor) in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. CortexWrathOfCortex.png|Cortex as seen in Wrath of Cortex. VR System Front.png|Cortex appearing on the screen in Coco's VR Hub System. Doctor Neo Cortex The Wrath of Cortex.png|Cortex wearing a lab coat in The Wrath of Cortex. CortexIngameBetaModel.png|Cortex wearing a lab coat in The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in The Wrath of Cortex. Cortex The Wrath of Cortex.png|Cortex in The Wrath of Cortex. Wrath of Cortex Dr. Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in The Wrath of Cortex. CortexTWOC.png|Cortex as seen in The Wrath of Cortex. cortex action figure.jpeg|Cortex's action figure. Doctor Neo Cortex The Huge Adventure.png|Cortex in "Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure/XS". (15) Cortex.jpg|Artwork from the cover of The Huge Adventure/XS. cortex fight in xs.jpg|In the fight with Cortex in The Huge Adventure/XS. Crash Bandicoot XS The Huge Adventure Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in The Huge Adventure/XS. The Huge Adventure Doctor Neo Cortex Icon.png|N. Cortex's icon from The Huge Adventure/XS. Cortex blast.png|Cortex in Crash Bandicoot Blast. Crash Nitro Kart boxart.jpg|Cortex (On video game box) in Crash Nitro Kart. TinyFellOnCortex.png|Cortex and Tiny in a pileup. TeamCortex.png|Cortex, N. Gin and Tiny. Hub5.png|Cortex, Coco, Tiny, Crunch and Zam battling inside Velo's Vault. CortexHoldingVelosScepter.png|Cortex holding Velo's scepter. CortexInTerra.png|Cortex after ending up in Terra. CNKCortexVictory.png|Cortex celebrating his victory in CNK. CNK Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in CNK. Dr. Neo Cortex Crash Nitro Kart.png|Cortex in CNK. N. Cortex CNK.png|Cortex in CNK. Doctor Neo Cortex Nitro Kart.png|Cortex in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in CNK. CortexNitroKart.png|Cortex in his kart. Cortex-0.png|Cortex's icon from CNK. neocortexTCG.png|Cortex's trading card in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. File:Boxart.jpg|''Crash Twinsanity'' box art with Cortex. CortexDisguisedAsCoco.png|Cortex disguised as Coco. Corco.jpg|Cortex disguised as Coco. cortexidea.JPG|Cortex in his Iceberg Lab in Twinsanity. CortexCrashesIntoCrash.png|Cortex crashes into Crash, sending them both into Cavern Catastrophe. CortexEnraged.png|An enraged Cortex after being defeated by Crash. CortexCrystal.png|"Well, well. A power crystal!" CrystalCrazy.png|Cortex warns Crash that he'll go "crystal crazy". CrashCortexTeamUp.png|Cortex being dragged by Crash. CortexBrain.png|A dazed Cortex after being hit with his own brain. cortex hug.jpeg|Cortex hugging Evil Crash. Humiliskate.jpeg|Cortex in a Humiliskate. Crash Twinsanity UFO Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in a saucer. CortexAndNinaUFO.png|Cortex and Nina in a UFO. Doctor Neo Cortex Crash Twinsanity.png|Cortex with his Ray Gun in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex with his Ray Gun in Twinsanity. Doctor Neo Cortex Hoverboard Crash Twinsanity.png|Cortex on his Hoverboard in Twinsanity. CortexRayGun.png|Cortex with his Ray Gun. Cortextwinsanity.png|Cortex in Twinsanity. MadCortex.PNG|Cortex in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Dr. Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in Twinsanity. Dr. Neo Cortex Twinsanity.png|Cortex in Twinsanity. CortexWaving.png|Cortex waving. AngelCortex.png|Cortex's Angel form. CortexAngel.png|Angel Cortex. Crash Twinsanity Angel Cortex.png|Angel Cortex. Doctor Neo Cortex Twinsanity.png|Cortex in Twinsanity. Doctor Neo Cortex Twinsanity Crash.png|Cortex in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Dr. Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in Twinsanity. CortexDisguise.png|Cortex in drag. CortexTwinsanityHead.png|Cortex's head. 0AK97Pr.jpg|Cortex's Twinsanity model. Thebees.png|Cortex attacked by bees. Crash Twinsanity Crash Bandicoot Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex and Crash in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Doctor Neo Cortex Icon.png|Cortex's boss icon and life counter icon in Twinsanity. Cortexdedinater.jpg|Cortex in The Deadinator. CTTR cortex.png|Cortex in Crash Tag Team Racing. Dr. Neo Cortex Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Cortex in CTTR. CortexTagTeamRacing.png|Cortex as seen in Tag Team Racing. Crash Tag Team Racing Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in CTTR. Doctor Neo Cortex Tag Team Racing.png|Cortex in CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Doctor Neo Fu Cortex.png|Cortex in his "Neo Fu" attire in CTTR. Doctor Neo Fu Cortex Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Cortex in his "Neo Fu" attire in CTTR. CTTR Doctor Neo Fu Cortex.png|Cortex in his "Neo Fu" attire in CTTR. CortexCTTR.png|Cortex as seen in Tag Team Racing. NeoFuCTTR.png|Cortex in his Neo Fu outfit from Tag Team Racing. CortexIcon-CTTR.png|Cortex's icon from CTTR. CbbNA.jpg|Cortex (On video game box) in Crash Boom Bang!. Cortex Boom Bang.png|Cortex as he appears in Crash Boom Bang!. Cortexplay.png|Cortex playing the Piano in Crash of the Titans. CortexPlayingThePiano.png|Cortex playing the piano. CortexStationary.png|"You can't replace me! My name's on the stationary!" IThrewUpInMyMouth.png|"I threw up in my mouth!" CortexSpank.png|"I'm still going to spank you stupid for this". Doctor Neo Cortex Crash of the Titans.png|Cortex in Crash of the Titans. CortexOfTheTitans.png|Cortex in Crash of the Titans. Cortex GBA CotT.png|Cortex from the GBA version of Crash of the Titans. Cortexexspressions.png|''Crash of the Titans'' Concept Art of Cortex. cortextitansconcept.jpg|Concept Art of Cortex in Crash of the Titans. Cortex-1.png|Cortex in the mobile version of Crash of the Titans. Neo Cortex finger.jpg Neo Cortex Mutants.jpg|Cortex in Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant. Crash Bandicoot Mind over Mutant Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in Mind Over Mutant. Doctor Neo Cortex Mind over Mutant.png|Cortex in Mind Over Mutant. CortexNVCommercial.png|Cortex as seen in the NV commercial in Mind Over Mutant. CortexMonster.png|Cortex as a monster in Mind Over Mutant. CortexMonsterMOM.png|Cortex's monster form as seen in Mind Over Mutant. Cortex Boss Mind over Mutant.png|Cortex's monster form in Mind Over Mutant. cortex commandos.jpeg|The young Cortex Commando's at school. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex's icon in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. 2d i drneocortex.jpg|Cortex's appearance in Crush Bandicoot. 2d_i_neofuturist.jpg|Concept art from Crush Bandicoot. cortex unused model.jpeg|An unused Cortex model from a cancelled game. Untitled-53.png|Promo art for Crash Tag Team Racing cortexcrash2.png|A logo with Cortex's head on it. Japanese Cortex.png|Cortex finding a Power Crystal. Japanese_Cortex_Crash_1.png|Promotional art of Cortex. Cortex Skylanders 1.png|Cortex's Skylanders figure. Cortex Skylanders 2.png|Skylanders: Imaginators. Skylanders Cortex Official Artwork.jpg|Promotional art for Cortex in Skylanders: Imaginators dr neo cortex.jpg|Cortex thinking of an idea. dr neo cortex 2.jpg|Cortex hatches an evil plan. dr cortex figure.png|Cortex's Skylanders: Imaginators figure. dr cortex cutscene.png|Cortex setting up his machine in Skylanders: Imaginators cortex and uka uka.jpg|Cortex Summoning Uka Uka. dr neo cortex screenshot.jpg|Cortex running around in Skylanders: Imaginators dr neo cortex on wumpa island.jpg|Cortex posing in Skylanders: Imaginators Comparison.jpeg|For those who can't tell... Page 10.PNG|Cortex as he appears in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. tumblr_mt623xztYS1s071aro1_500.jpg|Rotation sketch of Cortex. Cortex History 1.jpg|A paper giving Cortex's name, along with additional info. Cortex History 2.jpg|A document talking about Cortex. Cortex History 3.jpg|Cortex sketches, along with info about Cortex. Neocortexweb.jpg|Early sketches of Cortex. CrashBandicootNeoCortex5a.jpg|Early concept art. CrashBandicootNeoCortex6a.jpg|Early concept art. CrashBandicootNeoCortex7a.jpg|Early concept art. tumblr_lo1p3oUbzr1qib9yco1_500.gif|A concept sketch of Cortex. Cb3-cortex.gif|Cortex (Naughty Dog Artwork) in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. CortexImaginators.png|Cortex and Uka Uka as seen in Skylanders: Imaginators. NSaneEvolvoRay.jpg|Cortex (right) delights in his forthcoming glory in the remastered intro of Crash 1. N._Brio_Raises_Crash_into_the_Vortex.png|Neo watches as Brio loads Crash into the Cortex Vortex. Warp_Room.png|Cortex communicating with Crash in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Cortex_Hoverboard.png|Cortex on his hoverboard in N. Sane Trilogy. Doctor Neo Cortex Icon Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Cortex's icon from the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of Crash Bandicoot and Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Neo Cortex Head in Vortex.png|Cortex's head in vortex from the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Neo Cortex Icon.png|Cortex's icon from the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of Warped. Crew.png CCuthFjW8AIcO5I.jpg CaFdpoaWwAAr5Lx.jpg Ts 06.png|Cortex spanking Crash. Ts 05.png|Crash and Cortex. Ts 04.png|Crash strangling Cortex. Ts 01.png|Crash, Cortex, Nina, and Coco. Komodo Joe wins.png CrashSpinningTwinsanity.png Warpedfinalboss.png BOSS08.jpg Cwq-wT5XAAA0sBl.jpg Japanese Crash and Cortex 2.png Japanese Crash and Cortex.png Crash pachinko.png Cortex pachinko.png Cortex Hologram NSane.png Cortex and Uka Uka.png Resaurus Action Figures.png Cortex Plushie.png Videos N. Cortex - Final Boss - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 33)|Cortex boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Crash Bandicoot 3 Timetwister Message - Dr. N. Cortex (HD)|Cortex's time twister messages N. Cortex - Final Boss (Normal Ending) - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 27)|Cortex boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped CTR Neo Cortex voice taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing|Team Racing quotes Crash Nitro Kart - Dr Neo Cortex quotes and taunts|Nitro Kart quotes CTTR Character Voices Dr. Neo Cortex 1 2 CTTR Character Voices Dr. Neo Cortex 2 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Galleries